You're My Savior
by mistydreamgirl
Summary: The Salvatores' left town after Katherine was gone, thinking they were the reason Elena's life was falling apart.Shortly after they leave Katherine comes and turns Elena.100 years later Damon finds her in a club thinking she's Katherine.Rated M for later.


Chapter 1:

Elena's POV:

It has been 100 years since Elena Gilbert has been to Mystic Falls; she swore to herself after she was turned - that she would never return to that god forsaken town. All it did was bring up bad memories. Of friends and family who have long since died. She can't go there because it would just reopen old wounds; which she can't do. She's already excepted what she is, she's given up her humanity. Because humanity is weakness and she can't afford to have any weaknesses. My vampire lifestyle is kill or be killed; it's as simple as that.

She was turned by none other that Katherine Pierce. The bitch herself. She forced me into this lifestyle, made me into the heartless person I am today. Three years after I turned, I drove a stake right through her heart. She killed my brother and my aunt Jenna just so I wouldn't have any reason to hold on to my humanity any longer. She did a great job after that I practically had no other options than to flip the switch because the pain was becoming unbearable.

She got her way because of the Salvatore brothers. They left town beacuse they thought they were the reason my life was shattering to pieces. They don't know that I turned they think I'm dead. I have every reason to make them think that for the rest of eternity. The minute I turned, I was done with them. I still blame them; had they never left they could have protected my family and I.

I haven't seen either of them since. Since Katherine is dead I sort of took her place in way. Now I have many contacts. I've kept tabs on Damon and Stefan. Of course they don't know that. But, unfortunately Damon Salvatore caught sight of me in a club in Vegas; of course he thought I was Katherine. He thought he was hidden well, but I sensed his presence the moment I walked in. Since I'm a Petrova, I am much stronger than most think for my vampire age, so I can actually kill vampires five times my age so I could have easily killed Damon when I sensed him following me after I was leaving the club, but I decided to humor him. As I was walking out of the club, I pretended not to notice when I was walking down a dark alley that he was stalking me. So when he attacked me I let him.

Damon charges at me, puts my throat in an iron hold; even though I could have easily broke his hold and got the upper hand; I wanted to mess with him first.

"Hello Katherine, did you miss me?" asked Damon, with his usual cocky smirk in place.

"Nice to see you too, but sorry got the wrong lover." I said, with a devilish smile and a menacing glare.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Damon questions, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"You do the math. Listen here's how it's gonna go; you act like you're stronger than me, I humor you; I brake your arm. Then if you still don't let me go, I kick your ass and take a nice warm bath. Sound good?"

"Just shut the hell up and tell me what you mean, I'm not in the mood to decipher your words."

"God Damon you really should have paid more attention in school, cause your brain is severely lacking some much needed IQ points." she sighs. "Listen it's simple I'm not Katherine... I'm Elena." I said slowly as if I were speaking to a child.

A rush of emotions passed over his gorgeous features in the blink of an eye. But his face suddenly turned cold and dettatched again. "Yeah right sorry Katherine but you're gonna need a better excuse. Elena died a century ago."

"Did I?" Damon tightened his hold on her neck and Elena got annoyed. In the blink of an eye Elena and Damon switched places. "Listen here you arrogant ass, I don't have to answer to you anymore and I don't care if you believe me or not. The minute you Salvatores' left town you also left my life and sorry but you can't just come waltzing back into it acting like you own me. You left me in Mystic Falls by myself and the minute you left Katherine came back, turned me, killed Jenna and Jeremy just so I wouldn't keep my humanity. Guess what she got her wish and I'm now a heartless bitch. So feel free to blame yourself, 'cause your right it's all your fault; now I'll be damned if I'm gonna put up with all of your crap again. So just leave me the hell alone or I will not hesitate ripping your heart out. After all, you did it to me so I might as well repay the favor." With that she dropped Damon onto the ground and used her vampire speed to get away leaving a speechless Damon staring after her.


End file.
